Burning Desire
by paperplanes
Summary: Total AU! Sebastian & co are playing their weekly game of diamondback until they are (rudely) interrupted by a terrified bloke spouting about demons. Which turn out to be the Qunari. But why is there a young human man with them? A young man who catches the eye of virtuous Sebastian M!HawkexSebastian M/M


A/N: Well, this is like the first story I have wrote in ages! I do have one on here already but I really should take it down as it was written AGES ago and is terrible. Period. :D This story is for sure an AU as well, hopefully I can make this work, I just thought it be different instead of kinda following the games story/timeline! But some things are kept the same such as Fenris's immense hatred for Anders etc. ahah thats a must! :)  
I hope you all enjoy this, haven't done this writing malarky for yonks so yeah please enjoy & review etc. Much appreciated! x

The streets of Lowtown were deadly quiet, the people who lived there not daring to venture out into the streets at night where danger lurked in every shadow in the forms of thieves and murderers. But there was one place in the poorer part of Kirkwall that managed to be full of life throughout day and night no matter the circumstances, a place that was renowned for its array of colourful customers, cheap bitter ale and the oh so very welcoming staple stench of piss and vomit. The door to the tavern opened letting in a rush of cool air as a young man in white armour stepped in, shivering slightly as he rubbed his hands together. He let his eyes roam around the pub until he finally spotted the table in the centre that was accompanied by a group that consisted of a dwarf, two elves and a couple of humans like himself. He smiled slightly and ventured over to them, the dwarf turned away from the card game that was taking place as the footsteps of the young man alerted him, " Oh, so you finally made it o' prince of Starkhaven." The dwarf grinned and mockingly semi bowed whilst seated, "Very funny Varric," Sebastian shook his head as he took his seat greeted by several nods and grunts from the others. A pack of cards were slid down the table in his direction from the exotic featured woman seated at the end, " Thanks Isabela," he smiled receiving a wink in return.

A couple of (stressful and slightly intoxicated) hours later, the weekly ritual game of diamondback was finally coming to an end with the elf opposite Sebastian scraping his bundle of winnings towards himself, a slight smile lighting up his face, contrasting against his normal frowns and scowls. Varric sighed, "Elf, I would like to know how you manage to do this week in and out!" The red haired woman seated next to the elf grimaced, her previous pile of silvers now gone into the elf's, " I suppose I should say well done Fenris, but my empty pocket is willing me not to." Sebastian let out a hearty laugh, "Cheer up Aveline, it seems the Maker is shining down on you Fenris, maybe it's them weekly trips into the Chantry my friend?" Now the smile was gone from the elf's sullen face, a slight blush tinting his cheeks as he fidgeted in his seat, "N-no I went there to complete a chore, that was all!" The other young man seated next to Sebastian let out a snort making Fenris sneer, "What're you laughing at mage?" The mage, apostate even, who was named Anders sneered right back about to reply until a soft voice cut in, "Oh you two! What are you like, every week this happens!" Merrill shook her head but with a grin on her face, "Ahhh leave them to it sweetie, they never do anything! It's probably all that pent up sexual frustration," Isabela smirked receiving severe eyeballing from the mage and elf. Sebastian blushed at the mere mention of any kind of sexual activity clearing his throat, even after a whole year he still could not refrain from severe blushing at Isabela's renowned innuendos. He smiled though, revelling in the feeling that being with these misfit people that he could now safely call his friends created. Aveline slammed her hands on the wooden surface and made to get up, " Well, as guard captain I suppose I should be-," but was interrupted by the tavern's entrance doors slamming wide open.

The tavern's usual bustling and loud atmosphere was immediately hushed by the loud bang, even the more drunken patrons stopped staggering about and halted in their places. A man was stood in the entranceway bent over taking deep breaths, he finally lifted his head looking slightly terrified, his eyes wide in alarm."T-there's something... something down at the docks! A whole bunch of them!" Sebastian looked at Aveline and nodded pushing their way through the crowd followed by the others, the guard captains instincts kicking in, "What are you talking about man?," she commanded in her most authorative tone. The man gulped and grabbed her arm, "I-I don't know! They came on ships, loads of them! I-I've seen them, they look like big demons with horns!" Several gasps went around the crowd but Aveline raised her eyebrow and scoffed looking at Sebastian, "What do you think? Sounds like madness to me," his piercing blue eyes met her green ones. "It does sound rather mad but I think we should take a look if it has sent this man into such a frenzy," Aveline sighed but nodded, Varric walked up beside them grinning, "Plus, you're the guard captain, duty calls Madame!" She frowned pulling the distressed mans hand off her armour and started making her way out of the tavern, followed by Sebastian and the others.

Keeping their weapons at the ready, they finally made it to the docks where ominous grey, stormy clouds had settled in the sky making the night seem even more impossibly darker. Sebastian looked straight to the direction of where the boats docked, his eyes widening slightly at the dark outlines of several massive ships. "Look," he pointed showing the others, not that they could really miss, but it earned a collective amount of gasps and murmurs. Anders squinted, "What...are those?", echoing everyone else's thoughts, "They're boats of course, Qunari boats." Fenris having walked in front of everyone else who were all too entranced, sighted the markings of the Qunari on the ship's sails. Sebastian raised an eyebrow questionably," How do you-," Fenris shushed him as several dark figures started appearing, ascending their way up the dock's boardwalks and onto Kirkwall land. The group waited warily, hands on all weapons, as they watched the now massive horde of the supposed demons near their position. After a tense minute or so, the group had stopped in front of Sebastian and the others. "Qunari...," a quiet murmur was heard from Fenris but Sebastian was too in awe of the Qunaris in front of him to take notice. There were so many, the appearances slightly differing in some of them, but the two things that stood out were their impossible stature and menacing horns. But the most intimidating one was stood in front, obviously the leader, he was taller and broader than the others if possible, his horns greater and his face emotionless as he spoke.

"Kabethari, I am the Arishok, the stormy aban has destroyed our boats and now, we come to your land," he looked down on Aveline who had moved in front of everyone else assuming her guard captain position. " Myself and antaam will need to stay somewhere," his deep voice rumbled that could easily instil fear into anyone. Sebastian saw Aveline gulp slightly and reply, but found he wasn't listening as he looked at the figure that was standing next to the 'Arishok'. The figure was human. Human. Sebastian was confused, what was a human doing with these Qunari? The young man whose head was bowed down finally took that moment to look up as Sebastian stared at him in wonder, the young man who didn't look more than 22 met the devoted man's blue sea like eyes, his own strange saffron coloured eyes widening as a slight blush met his cheeks. He bowed his head back down again trying to cover his face with his short, slightly wavy black hair but failing. Sebastian felt his cheeks flame, mirroring the poor young mans own. He came back to his senses though as he noticed a giant figure block his view, "Do not look at the imekari bas, he belongs to myself and the Qun", the Arishok had stepped up into his space, his face somehow emotionless yet conveying a threat that if he so much looked at the young man again, only bad could come of it. Aveline suddenly popped out of nowhere, stepping in front of Sebastian, "Arishok, if you would like to come this way. Please," she turned to her friend whispering, "I'm taking him to the Viscount to sort out a.. temporary living area." She grimaced and nodded towards the Arishok who grunted and began to lead them out of the docks. The others walked over to Sebastian, "What are you staring at Prince?," Varric questioned, they all followed the young prince's gaze which in turn was following the back of a young man, dwarfed amongst the giant crowd of Qunari. "A human? What's he doing there?," he heard Merrill ask but Sebastian took no notice as he saw the man's head slightly turn around to look in his direction again, haunted saffron eyes burning into his own, burning into his memory.

Kabethari- slightly more friend-lier version of bas

Aban- sea

Antaam- Qunari army

Imekari- Child

Bas- Thing

A/N: Sorry it wasn't too long as well! You think you write more than you do but oh well!


End file.
